Unkempt Promises
by Bella Rae
Summary: Sequel to "Unpleged Oaths". It's been two years since Sessho left and Kag is still coping with it. Then here comes Kouga trying to sweep her off her feet. Is this the end of Sess and Kag's relationship or is there something there worth salvaging?
1. PART 1

A/n: Here's a preview of the "Is this how juliette felt" sequal that i'm thinking about starting. if you like it so far, let me know and i'll continue.

Prologue

_Off and on, on and off,_

_what the hell is this?_

_Cannot just keep it steady, _

_this isn't making sense!_

_Don't know if I can do this _

_on and off thing for more years_

_Constant love and constant pain _

_never ending streams of tears_

_Just don't understand it, _

_when is it going to end?_

_You know I want to be with you_

_yet you keep this off-on trend_

_Are you trying to tell me something? _

_Something I cannot hear?_

_If that's the case just say so,_

_make your intentions clear_

_Everyone knows I love you _

_but my heart is badly bruised_

_I know that I can't wait for you,_

_I'm so badly confused…_

_Confused – I thought you loved me_

_Hurt – I thought you cared_

_Upset – I thought you'd never leave_

_That you'd always be there _

_I see now you've deceived me_

_I see now that you lied_

_I know now that you never cared_

_As much as you implied_

_I know I won't get over you_

_No matter how much time_

_Deceit should be a misdemeanor_

_Lies should be a crime_

_I'll still move forward in my life_

_And learn from this mistake_

_Nobody new will get close to me_

_The same chance, I'll never take_

_- Kagome Higurashi_

* * *

Chapter 1

It'd been two years since Sesshou had disappeared from my life and I'd undergone many drastic changes since then, in order to try and forget him. The first thing I'd done was get rid of all the pictures of us and just of him period. After that, I switched rooms with Sango and Miroku until we moved out of that apartment into our current home in San Diego. I'd also changed a lot about myself; the first thing being my hair. Where before it'd been down to just below my shoulders, it now came down to my waist and I'd dyed it from its natural chocolate brown to black with blood red streaks running through it.

I sighed in frustration, running my fingers through my ebony locks and proceeded to uncross and re-cross my toned creamy legs before speaking into the sleek black phone at my ear.

"Look Jaken, I already said no. You, Sango, Miroku and Kikyo all need to get a life outside of mine…"

"Leah you're being unreasonable! It's your twentieth birthday, you'll officially be an adult now and not a teenager but you don't want anyone doing anything nice for you?" I heard Kikyo's voice.

"No! I want to go to the club, dance, have a nice guy buy me a drink or two or five, go home, pass out on my bed and wake up with an immense hangover just like every other twenty year old that isn't rich."

Another drastic change that's occurred is my change in attitude. I shy away from a lot of attention now, preferring to be behind the camera instead of in front of it, and I've become very cold hearted. I also prefer to save my money instead of spend it, even though I have more than enough for everything I could possibly want and more.

Kagome, stop letting your life pass you by! I'll take you to him if you'll just stop moping!" I heard Sango's voice yell into my ear. I heard my phone beep and looked at it. The name **Rin** was flashing in bold black letters.

I rolled my eyes at Sango's statement. "I'm not moping, and I told you already, I'm over him. Now, I've gotta go, Rin is calling me." And without saying 'bye' or anything, I clicked over.

Sango, Jaken, Miroku, and Kikyo had all been trying to plan a vacation for my twentieth birthday. I was all for it until they told me I couldn't be involved in the planning. Sango and Kiki, who I've become close with over the years mostly due to the constant absence of Sango, both like to play match-maker, and any vacation they plan without me will most likely result in me being reunited Sesshou. I'd been avoiding him like the plague and I planned to continue doing so.

"Yes Rin?" I answered the other line.

Rin is my new prodigy. I met her at one of my photo shoots and I heard her singing. That girl can sing like no other, but she doesn't know how to deal with people for anything and she doesn't write very good songs. That's how I got my job; I'm her manager. I deal with all the people she collaborates with and the people who signed her. And I write all her songs. She's definitely pretty, with long black hair and hazel eyes, and she's got a nice figure, but she doesn't have the acting skills in order to succeed in the music business. That's where I come in.

"I want to collaborate with Hood Fab." See what I mean? No tact whatsoever.

"I'll see what I can do and get back to you, ok?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." I said before hanging up.

I tossed the phone on my desk, leaned back into the heavily cushioned chair I sat in, and slid my hands down my face with a loud, exaggerated groan.

"Everything ok kid?" Inuyasha asked from outside my door.

"No!" I whined, getting up from the chair and flinging myself onto my bed. I heard Inu laugh a little bit before opening the door, coming in, and settling himself into the chair I'd just vacated. Yasha and I were room mates most of the time. Sango and Miroku lived here too, along with Kikyo, but they were almost always gone for the music. Kiki had decided to become Hood Fab's manager and she liked going on tour with them. Yasha had been signed with the NFL but preferred to be at home than anywhere else. The five of us had moved from Sacramento to San Diego for a reason; it was far enough away where the painful memories were left in the dust but still in California. I couldn't live outside of Cali, it just couldn't be done.

"What's wrong?" Inu asked me.

I told him about Sango and them trying to plan the vacation for my birthday, how I suspected Sessou was hidden somewhere in the scheme, and how Rin had a sudden need to collaborate with Hood Fab.

"So you're basically afraid of seeing Sess again." He said and then laughed. "You went from loving him to being afraid of him."

"I am _not _afraid of him." I snapped. "I'm afraid of what will happen to me if I see him again."

Yasha nodded at that. He understood. We could both clearly remember how I was for the few months after Sesshou left. I shuddered at the memory of it.

"And you don't know how to let Rin and H.B. collaborate without having to see him or speak to him, right."

"Exactly."

He sighed, staring at my face and said, "I'll go."

"What?" I asked sharply, sitting up so fast that it hurt my head to do so.

"You heard me. I'll go. You call Sango and Miroku and talk to them about the collaboration and when they have to record, I'll go in your place, say you're sick or something, and bring you the CD so you can hear how it went. How's that sound?"

"Perfect." I breathed. I could already feel the tension in my shoulders decreasing. Yasha smiled at me and stood to leave. He stopped at the door and turned to me,

"You might want to take Sango and Kikyo up on the vacation. It looks like you could use one."

I smiled at him sadly. He was right of course. I needed a vacation like a fish needs water. I sighed and lifted myself up off my bed, snatching my phone off of my desk. Dialing Sango's number, I waited for her to answer. She did after a couple rings.

"Did you change your mind about the vacation?" She asked in obvious excitement. I sighed.

"Yes Sango." I waited for her high pitched girly squeal of delight to finish before I continued. "But if I catch any hint of Se-" My heart clenched painfully and I paused to catch my breath before I continued. "…of _him_ in the planning, I will disembowel you and leave you in a public place for the press to find you." She laughed at me, but agreed.

"Oh, and San… I need a favor."

* * *

"They said yeah." I told Rin the next morning.

"Do you know what time it is?"She asked me angrily. I checked my watch. It was eight fifteen.

"Yes I do and you should be up by now. Don't be lazy."

She groaned and I could picture her sitting up. "Who said yes to what." She asked exasperatedly.

"Hood Fab said that they'll collaborate with you. I've set up a studio to be open on Saturday at eight at night. Look your best, bring your best attitude, and do not piss these people off. They can fuck up your whole career."

"Why are you telling me this now instead of on Saturday…?"

"I have a shoot that night so a friend of mine is going in my place. Be on your best behavior Rin. I don't want to have to pick up after your shit."

"Who are you sending…?"

"Not Souta." I sighed, hearing the hope in her voice. I heard her sigh sadly. I never did understand her intense infatuation with my brother. "I'm sending my friend Inuyasha Takahashi in my place."

"Inuyasha Takahashi? _The _Inuyasha Takahashi?" I could clearly hear the excitement in her voice and sighed. I found that I did that a lot when spoke to Rin. She's nice and everything but she just takes a lot of energy to deal with.

"Yes Rin. Inuyasha Takahashi that plays for the NFL. He's a very good friend of mine and I would appreciate it if you don't act like an obsessed fan-girl when you see him because it makes me look bad if my client doesn't know how to behave."

"Alright alright I get it. Geez Kag you really need to chill."

"So I've heard…" I muttered. Then, louder, I said, "Look I have to go. I'll come to your house tomorrow and help you with what to wear if you want to make friends with these people. Ok?"

"Yeah."

I hung up and walked into San Diego State with my poker face on.

Even though I had two very well paid jobs, I still wanted to pursue my educational dream of achieving a master's degree in psychology. That was the main reason I hadn't joined Hood Fab with Sango. I was the one in the family who was supposed to go and do something that actually meant something to people outside of music and movies. I was the one who was supposed to actually interact with people and help them. That was always what _he _thought I would do. He always knew me well enough to know what I wanted…

Shaking my head at the painful thoughts that began to plague my mind, I walked into my first class and sat down right in front. I knew I wouldn't get much sleep tonight…

* * *

A/N: So... what do you think so far...?


	2. Excuses

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rest of the week flew by. I received a call from Ayame on Thursday afternoon. She'd gotten into some Culinary Arts school in New York. I congratulated her like a best friend should and accepted an invitation to a going away party she was throwing on Sunday.

I was glad she'd invited me. Not only did it give me a reason to go see everybody back in Santa Clara and Sacramento, it also gave me a legit reason to be out of town this weekend. I wouldn't have to lie about why I couldn't make it to the recording session today. I was out of town.

Checking into the Marriot Hotel right next to Great America, I settled myself in and made sure to enjoy myself this weekend. My birthday was in a month and I really hoped I wouldn't have to kill Sango after that. I grabbed my helmet and was reaching for my backpack and my riding jacket when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked at it and the name **Sango **flashed in bold black letters. Speak of the devil…

"Yes San…?" I answered.

"We've planned out your whole vacation. You're going to Hawaii in three weeks, staying for a week at this really uppity hotel out there in Maui that Kiki picked out for you and when you get back we're taking you out."

"Wait, you mean you're not coming with me?" I asked, surprised.

"Umm, no. we're going to be in the studio the whole time you're gone."

"Oh that's cool. Third cd…?" I guessed. I shouldn't be surprised. The three stooges damn sure were dedicated and consistent.

"Yeah. But speaking of recording, why aren't you coming to your client's recording session with us…? You know Roku and I would love to see you…"

"Sango, why are you even asking me that ridiculously stupid question? You should already know why I'm not going."

"Don't try and tell me that ridiculous lie that you had Yasha bring us, Aya's party aiin't till tomorrow."

"I know that. I'm not retarded. But I'm using the time to go see my aunties and cousins in Sacramento. I was actually about to leave when you called me."

"Uh – huh." I heard the disbelief in her voice.

"I was." I said. "But you should already know the real reason I'm not going. I shouldn't have to tell you _sis._"

I could picture her rolling her eyes in her next statement. "I do know the real reason doufis I just wanted to hear you admit it."

This time I rolled my eyes. "You should know better than that Sango. I hardly admit anything. Why should this be any different?"

"You're right." She sighed. "You're not the same Gome…"

"Blame it on your band mate. But look, I'll get to you later because I'm really about to leave."

"Alright. Talk to you later sissy."

"Bye Love." And then I hung up.

On my way outside, I happened to pass by three people who it'd be impossible to miss. One was tall, light skinned, with straight blonde hair, the second was also tall, with chocolate skin and braided hair, and the third was hardly taller than me with curly orangeish brown hair and caramel skin just like mine.

"Diamond, Tamika, Sam!" I called. The three turned on the spot at the same time and their eyes widened for a moment when they saw me standing there before finally coming over and hugging me, one by one. These three were my closest friends at the middle college two years before.

Diamond, I'd heard through the grapevine, had become a model. I didn't know any other job that'd fit her conceded but straight to the point attitude better than that.

Tamika had stuck to her word and become one of the best exotic dancers in the business. I didn't know one person who didn't know about her, and that was something.

Sam, on the other hand, was in her final year of college to become a lawyer. Arguing for a living and getting paid for it, what a perfect job for Samantha Gold.

"How you doin' gurl?" Tamika asked me excitedly. She was always the one with the most energy, lazy as she was.

"I'm ok. Still in school trying to get my bachelor's."

"For real? Psychology still?" Sam asked. I nodded.

"So how's the modeling goin?" Diamond asked. "You still doin it?"

I nodded again. "And managing Rin _and _goin to school and still finding time for myself."

"Sounds like a crazy ass life for a crazy ass bitch." Sam said. We all laughed.

"So what you doin out here?" Tamika asked. "Last I heard yo ass was livin in San Diego Miss. Boojie."

I shrugged. "Too many memories here and not good ones… I'm out here for my friends goin away party."

All three nodded no questions asked.

"You wanna get some breakfast?" Diamond asked. "My treat." I nodded with a smile. I could use a bit of company to vent out my frustrations.

"…and after all that shit the old crusty bastard jus' lef'?" Tamika clarified. I nodded. "After you got kidnapped, starved, yelled at, disrespected and all that shit for _his _stank ass he just _lef'_ you?!"

"Yes Tamika!" Diamond yelled, exasperated. Tami had been clarifying shit for the past couple minutes and it was getting a little annoying, I'd admit. But I understood. She was aggravated as hell because of what happened.

"So all this happened two years ago and instead of callin' me so I could gut his ass you ran ya lil unhappy ass to San Diego…?"

I sighed and nodded. "I wasn't thinking at all Sam. All I wanted was to get away and to get away fast."

She nodded. "I get it."

"So what now…? This was two years ago, has he tried to contact you or anything since then?" Diamond asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. Not once. I've been avoiding him anyways so he wouldn't have any opportunities to contact me."

"Kagome I never took you for a coward but…" Diamond started.

"I'm acting like one." I cut her off with a shake of my head. "I know, but if you could've seen me after all that shit happened, you'd understand..."

"That bad…?" Tamika asked.

"Worse." I clarified. And with the look on my face, nobody questioned me.

"Well," Diamond started, "I think it's for the best. I mean, how many promises did he break?"

"A few..." I muttered.

"That's putting it lightly." she pressed. "He promised not to shut you out, he promised not to hurt you, he promised not to lie to you, and he promised not to leave you... Almost all of those promises were broken in that one thing _and _he'd broken a few of them before that."

I stayed silent. What could i say? She was right after all.

"No new boy toys…?" Sam asked to change the subject.

"Not lately." I muttered.

Just then my phone rang and I looked at it and jumped up. It was my Auntie Hope.

"Sorry Auntie I'm on my way right now."

"Mhmm. Bye."

"Bye."

I stood up and took a twenty out of my pocket, laying it on the table.

"That should be enough to cover my food. I've really gotta go." I said grabbing my stuff.

"Wait, what's your number?" Diamond asked. I gave them my ten digit phone number and took off out the door, slamming my helmet on my head before hopping on my bike and taking off. It'd been great to see the girls again.

* * *

_**A/N: Review Replies!!**_

**Tokio Hotel Cutie, Unique Maiden**: Thank you

**HyuugaHinata95**: Lol. Come on now, i couldn't just leave my readers hanging like that. i'm not that evil. well... at least not all the time. hahaha. thanx for your review!

**Kouga's Older Woman**: Sesshy's problem will be revealed later. Much later my dear. Love the name by the way. Glad you like the story!

**Kattana**: Yupp. two long, hard, depressing years have passed. and you might be getting a look-see into the trick's mind later on in the story... i'm not sure yet. it'll give the story an edge and i'm sure it'll make people stop hating Sessh... hmmmm... what do you think...?


	3. Enter Kouga

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Saturday was pretty uneventful during the day. It was good to see my family though. I went to the club that night at my friend Yuka's insistence. She claimed she hadn't been out in ages, but I know she knew I hadn't and was trying to get me to go have sum fun.

Missy Elliot's "Shake Your Pom Pom" was playing when I felt a pair of hands grab my hips.

"_Drop, drop, drop, drop,_

_Drop it on the one_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake_

_They faces all stunned"_

My face was stunned alright. It had been years, literally, years, since I'd danced with a boy and longer than that since I'd danced with a boy other than _him_. But at Yuka's excited face, I couldn't pull away from the stranger who wanted to dance with me and rolled my hips in response to his suggestive grind.

When the song was over, he grabbed my hand and turned me around so I was facing him. He looked familiar, that handsome stranger, but I couldn't place where I'd seen him before. That is, until he smiled.

"Oh my God, Kouga!" I screamed, jumping up so I could throw my arms around his neck. Damn that boy was still so much taller than me, even in three inch heels.

Kouga was a guy I'd dated back in freshmen year, before Joe. We'd broken up on good terms and remained friends all through high school, but we only spoke to each other every once in a while. I hadn't seen him since before I graduated. He was now six feet even with long straight black hair. He was still nicely tanned though, and his bright blue eyes shined with mischief. I was immediately attracted, which was strange. I was usually able to suppress any attraction I happened to feel for any guy. I tried to shake those thoughts from my mind unsuccessfully. He was one of my best friends. I had my resolve halfway up, but then he spoke and I just melted inside. The resolve to not be attracted to him crumbled to dust.

"Hey to you too Gome!" His voice had gotten deeper too. A _lot _deeper. _Come to mama. _That was all I could think.

"It's been so-!"

"Let's get out of here! I can't hear you!" He called, interrupting me. I could barely hear him, but I could read his lips. I turned around to tell Shelly that we were leaving and to ask her if she wanted to come but she was gone. Shrugging, I took out my phone and texted her that I was leaving. After putting my phone in my pocket, Ray took my small hand into his and led me out of the club towards his car.

"Wait." I said pulling back slightly so he'd stop. "You pull up to the front of the club; I have to go get my bike from around the side."

"Bike… Kagome don't tell me you actually went and bought that motorcycle you were always talking about…" My wide grin gave him his answer. "I should've known you would. Alright, meet me right here." I nodded, turned on my heel and headed to the side of the building where my bike was waiting. Opening the inner compartment, I pulled out a pair of folded up combat boots and my leather riding jacket. Slipping my heels off one by one, I slid my feet into the combat boots and pulled my leather jacket on over my low cut black halter. After stuffing the heels unceremoniously into the compartment of my baby, I closed it, straddled the bike and revved it up, pulling it to the front. Kouga was waiting there already. He looked out his window and rolled his eyes at me when I revved the engine of my bike before taking off in his forest green Aston Vanquish. I rolled my eyes and revved my engine, pressing the gas. I easily caught up to him and laughed out loud at the shocked expression on his face.

At the first red light, I pulled up next to him, pushing my visor up, and knocked on his window. When he looked up at me, I winked. His body shook with laughter and I smiled the first genuine smile in two years. This was why I always liked being around Kouga. He made me feel playful, alive, excited.

The light turned green and he sped off; I was right on his bumper.

We eventually reached a humongous house at the outskirts of Sacramento. It was white, with a black iron gate and a long driveway, just like the houses you see in movies. We pulled up to the front of the house and I climbed off the bike, pulling the helmet off and shaking my head to loosen up my hair. I also unzipped my leather jacket about halfway, just to be cute. When I turned around, helmet under my arm resting on my hip, which was jutted to the side, Kouga was staring at me. I blushed under his intense gaze.

"What?" I asked, shy for once. "Is there something on my face?" I asked, moving my free hand to wipe my face.

"No, no… Don't move for a minute ok Gome?" He said quickly, before racing inside. I cocked my head to the side, confused, but stood still nonetheless. Eventually, I turned my head to the wind, allowing it to caress my face, and closed my eyes, savoring the feeling.

I stopped paying attention to the world and allowed myself to smile, lost in my own little world.

That is, until I heard the clicking.

I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't hallucinating, but then the clicking persisted and I turned my head in surprise, only to see Kouga with a camera in his hands.

"Ok" He said. "Let's go inside."

I nodded, still a little embarrassed, and followed him through the open door to his house.

"So you're a photographer…?" I guessed. That'd explain the huge house. Photographers made a lot of money.

"Na." Kouga replied shaking his head. "I love taking pictures though. I made a better camera lens. So every time a camera is made with my lens I get two dollars from it."

"Damn rich boy." I said teasingly, pinching his arm. He laughed and motioned to the couch.

"Sit down, make yourself at home. You want anything to drink?"

"You got mango juice and Bacardi 101?" I asked about my own invented drink, sitting on the plush black leather couch.

He laughed. "No."

"Damn…" I muttered. "Water's fine then, thanks."

His house was nice. Well decorated. Everything was green and black, his favorite color combination. He had forest green curtains, black leather couches, dark brown hard wood floors, a glass coffee table with a black iron frame, and a 64 inch flat screen TV. There was a staircase in the corner of the room. I made myself comfortable and crossed my legs just as Kouga came back through the kitchen doorway, two glasses in his hands.

"So how've you been lately?" He asked, settling himself next to me on the couch and putting the glasses on the coffee table in front of us. I grabbed one and took a sip before speaking.

"Busy." Was my reply.

"Yeah? Shelly told me something, and I want to confirm it… I'm not sure how to bring it up…"

"She told you what happened with _him_ two years ago, didn't she…"

Kouga nodded. "Is it true? He just left and didn't say why or even tell you he was leaving…?"

I nodded. "Yeah. But it's whatever now. I'm over it."

He looked at me critically and shook his head. "So what've you been busy with?"

"I'm modeling still, have been since senior year, I'm still going to school, trying to get my master's degree in psychology, and I'm managing Rin."

"Rin? The fifteen year old prodigy?" I nodded. He whistled, impressed. "The critics are saying that she could be the next Beyonce."

I smiled. "That's what we're going for."

"Damn Gome. You really _have _been busy." He said, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Not all of us can be rich without effort like you Kouga."

"Hey, making a lens isn't effortless _Kagome._"

"Tsk, yeah right." I scoffed, waving him off.

"You don't believe me?" He asked, surprised.

"Nope." I lied with a smile.

"Oh, ok." Kouga muttered before leaning over me and tickling my sides. I started laughing, the sensations he was sending throughout my body far less innocent than just tickles.

He finally stopped tickling me and just looked at me, as if he was searching for something. I stopped moving, giggling a little bit from the after affects of his tickling me, and took the time to assess the position we'd got ourselves into. To put it lightly, it wasn't the most decent position to be in, with Kouga straddling me and everything. I cleared my throat, meeting his intense gaze with one of my own. Then, without thinking about what I was doing, I leaned up on my elbows and pressed my lips lightly against his for a moment before pulling back and averting my gaze.

Softly, Kouga cupped my chin in his hand and turned my head so I was looking him in the eyes once more.

"Why did you do that…?" He asked softly, tilting his head to the side.

"I wanted to."

And without another word, Kouga kissed me. The kiss was soft, but full of an undying passion that I couldn't explain. I wrapped my arms around his neck and allowed him to pull me into a sitting position and then to my feet, his arms around my waist.

Kouga led me over to the stairs and tried to lead me up them awkwardly. Two or three stairs later, after we'd almost fell down about four times, he gave up.

"Fuck this." He said, lifting me up and walking up the stairs as fast as he could. When we got to the doorway of what I assumed was his bedroom, he put me down and froze. Then, he turned away from me, cussing.

"What's wrong?" I asked, breathlessly.

"I told myself I wouldn't take advantage of you…" He said looking me up and down with an excited hunger in his eyes, and then he averted his gaze quickly and continued cursing himself.

I scoffed. "You're not taking advantage of me." I said, pushing him into the room. "I'm taking advantage of you." And with that, I slammed the door behind me and locked it.

* * *

A/N: Bet none of you were expecting Kouga so soon ne? And yes for you oblivious ppz out there, they did the nasty. ; p Hahaha! R&R my lovely readers! Ciou!

Bella

**_P.S.: I dont know what it is with me and wanting drawings of my stories, but i want one. hahaha. at least one from this story and Unpleged Oaths. Whoever can get me one will get a preview of the upcoming chapter before i post it. _**

**_P.S.S. I want to do part of this story in Sesshou's POV. Yae or Nae...? Review your votes!!_**

**Review replies:**

**bloodytears162008:** thank you, and i know waiting sux ass so i try to get my chapters out as fast as possible. Review!

**Kouga's Older Woman:** He showed up sooner than you thought! Haha. Kouga and Ayame dont know eachother in this story so he couldnt be at the party. And Kouga's definately going to be a lot of fun. ; p Haha. Thanks for your review!

**Kattana: **that's crazy, i'm going to go to school for psych, my friend who Sam is based off wants to be a lawyer and my friend who Tamika is based off says she wants to be a stripper. Lol. yeah i bet your thoughts and Tamika's words were pretty much the same. Hahaha. You and me could go on a gutting spree because i'd be thinking the same thing tamika said if i didnt know the whole story. ahahhahaha.


	4. Rin, Lost and Found

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning at about five thirty, got out of Kouga's bed and went downstairs after checking myself out in the mirror to make sure I looked ok. I made a simple breakfast in his kitchen and set it all out on the table with a note next to the plate. It read,

_Kouga,_

_No, last night was not a one night stand. Unless you wanted it to be, that is. I just had things to do and places to be today, that's why I'm not there now. Call me. _

_Gome_

I wrote my number down on the bottom of the page and, after meeting Shelly at the gym for about an hour, I was on my way back to my hotel room in Santa Clara.

* * *

"Gome are you coming?" Aya asked me over the phone at about twelve. Two hours before the party.

"Yeah, of course; I told you I was coming didn't I?" I asked, turning my curling iron on.

"Yeah but things come up…"

"No. I cleared my schedule for this whole weekend so I could be there."

"Awww, Kagome you didn't have to do all that…"

"I know." I said. "I wanted to. Now stop trippin'. I'll be there in two hours."

"Ok."

The party was drawing to a close when I got the call.

"Hey Roku what's up?"

"Rin and Kohaku ran away."

"Together?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, apparently."

"What the hell?!" I yelled, stepping out into the backyard.

"Yup, that's what I said too. I found a note in my room this morning. I guess they've been dating for like a year on the low, low and got tired of hiding it, but instead of talking to you and Sango about bringing it to public eye they ran away. Idiots."

I shook my head. "I'll tell San for you and I'll have her call you. I have some phone calls to make." I hung up and dialed Rin's number. It rang four times before going to voicemail.

"Rin Leanna Tampico and Kohaku Kyo Taijia I swear if I don't get a call from you by the time the week is over I'm calling the police and if the press get hold of that information Rin your carrier is over, period. And Kohaku, I severely hope Sango doesn't skin you alive for this stupid little stunt _when_ we find you. And we will find you two. Trust."

Then I hung up and sighed. Why couldn't my life be simple?

* * *

I was awakened the following morning by my phone ringing loudly in my ear.

"Miss. Tampico I hope you have a good explanation for your idiotic behavior."

A deep, booming laugh sounded in my ear.

"Kouga…?" I asked sitting up, surprised.

"Were you expecting someone else?" He asked, obviously amused.

"Yeah actually I was." I admitted.

"Who's Miss. Tampico?"

"Rin." I said getting up and putting my slippers on. "Her and Sango's brother have eloped."

I could hear Kouga's laugh echoing throughout his house. "Did they really?" He asked after a moment.

"Yeah, unfortunately I'm not making this up. I gave them until the end of the week to call me or Sango and tell us where they are before we get the cops on them and let the press eat them alive."

Kouga laughed again. "That's a little extreme isn't it? Throwing them to the sharks…"

"Nope. If they're going to be stupid and think that they're grown then I'm going to let them act like it. Tiny agrees with me."

"Well then you're both cruel."

I laughed. "I guess so."

"So was it really necessary to leave that early the other day?"

"Yes it was. I had to meet Shelly at the gym at five thirty, be in Santa Clara by nine so I could go see my family and be at a going away party for a friend of mine at two."

"Damn Gome. You're always busy huh?"

"Pretty much."

"Do you think you could fit me into your busy schedule?" Kouga asked flirtatiously.

"I could _try _and fit you in." I purred back.

He laughed then. "Always hard to get huh Gome."

"Yup, always."

My other line rang then. **Sango**, it said when I checked it.

"Call me later, ok? Or text me if you want, I've gotta go."

"Alright then."

I clicked over. "Is it the kids?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just got a call from 'Haku. They're at the house."

"What the hell… _I'm_ at the house. I haven't seen them."

"Have you checked the attic Gome?" She asked mysteriously. "I've gotta go now. We have a party in New York to be at and the plane's just now boarding.

"Ok. Have fun."

"I will. Give the kids hell from me."

"Oh, I will." I hung up then and pulled a ladder from downstairs out into the hallway, where I could see the trapdoor that lead to the attic. Setting the ladder up and climbing up to the top, I pushed the trapdoor up as hard as I could without launching it into the air. It shifted easily and I had to grab the top of it to keep the door from slamming into the floor.

"Maybe we should've spoken to Gome and Sango about this Haku… I don't want to hide in this attic forever." Rin's voice rang out quietly. I crept towards where I heard her voice, trying not to make any noise.

"Yeah, I think you're right about that. I called Destiny to talk to her about it but she said it's out of her hands now." Kohaku replied.

"Does that mean she's leaving it to Kt?" Rin asked, alarmed.

"I think so." Eddy replied hesitantly.

"Oh God, I'm screwed."

"Damn right you are." I said, coming out from behind a giant dresser only to see the two cuddled up on the raggedy couch that we kept in the attic. Rin's face turned pale.

"K-Kt…. What're you doing here?"

"Give me one good reason I should stay your manager and not quit right now on the spot."

"Because I need you! You know I have no people skills!"

"Well if you're not going to talk to me before doing stupid shit like this then why am I here?"

"I'm sorry Gome it won't happen again I promise!" Rin cried out, jumping to her feet and grabbing my hands in hers. "Just please don't leave… Please?" She tried giving me a pout. I shook my head.

"That mess don't work with me. I invented that face. But I'll stay." She cheered. "However, the next stupid ass mistake you make like this one will mark the end of my working for you."

Rin hugged me tight around my neck and thanked me multiple times before grabbing Kohaku's hand and dragging him over to the attic door.

I sighed and shook my head. Just then, my phone vibrated. I checked it, it was a text from Kouga.

_So when can you fit me into your schedule?_

I smiled and text him back, _No time soon. I'm busy for the next few weeks and then I'm going on vacation. You're welcome to meet me in Maui though._

_When?_ He wrote back. I made myself comfortable on the raggedy couch that Rin and Kohaku had just vacated and continued to text him. I sent him the date and he text me back three words,

_See you there._

I was giddy like a high school girl with her first crush.

* * *

A/N: I know this chap is a lil short but it's mostly just a filler. The next chapter marks the last chapter in Kagome's p.o.v. along with the return of our favorite Fluffy!!

Love to all

Bella

_**P.S.: I don't know what it is with me and wanting drawings of my stories, but I want some. Hahaha. At least one from this story and Unpledged Oaths. Whoever can get me one will get a preview of the upcoming chapter before I post it.**_

**Review Replies:**

**Kouga's Older Woman: Yeah he'll keep her mind off Sess, but for how long is the real question. Hmmmmmmm…**

**Sakura-chan2222: Thank you for being the first one to vote. The chapter after next will be the first in Sesshy's pov.**

**Kattana: Lol. She'd had her few one-night-stands but as she said, Kouga wasn't just a one night stand.**

**Jessiciatheccute: Hahaha. I didn't think the cliffie was even a cliffie… I don't do lemons tho… Glad you like it!**


	5. Maui Hawaii Here I Come!

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I sighed in content. I was finally here. The dreaded three weeks turned out better than I thought they would. After Sango and I gave Rin and Kohaku the ok to bring their relationship to public eye, everything's been ok with them. They've done interviews together and Rin was able to keep her head without much help from me, which was a pleasant surprise in and of itself. She was a little hurt when I told her I was going on vacation without her, but I told her that we needed a little break from each other if we were going to be able to stand each other for the months that we were going to be on tour. After that she just laughed and told me to have a good time.

Kouga and I were doing well too. We hadn't started dating officially yet but we'd been going out a lot. I took him to meet my family and they liked him right off the bat. So did Sango and Miroku. Roku said he liked my ex better, but of course he's a bit biased, being my ex's cousin and everything.

I held in a gasp as the cab pulled up to the hotel the girls had booked for me. It was indescribably beautiful. I paid the cab driver and smiled at the bell boy when he came to get my bags from the trunk. While he was doing that, I made sure to text everybody back in California to tell them I'd gotten here alright so they wouldn't worry. When he was finished getting my stuff, I followed behind the bell boy to the elevator and had just stepped inside when my phone vibrated.

_Are you here yet? _It was Kouga.

I felt the all too familiar butterflies erupt in my stomach and I smiled so wide I thought my cheeks were going to pop.

_Yeah, I just got here. I'm headed up to my hotel room right now._

As soon as I sent the message, the elevator stopped and the doors opened up into a narrow hallway. At the end of the hallway were two rooms directly across the hall from each other. The bell boy walked down the hall and went to the door on the left. After unlocking it and setting my bags inside, he handed me the room key and stood there, waiting for a tip most likely. I handed him a twenty and ushered him out of the room.

As soon as he was gone, I ran around the room like an overexcited five year old who'd eaten too much sugar. I flopped on the couch, testing the pillows and the softness, turned on the TV, turned the TV back off, got up from the couch and ran into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom I fell back into the Jacuzzi bathtub and barely missed hitting my head on the metal tap; I got up from there a few moments later and went and jumped on the huge circular king sized bed. I flopped back on my bed laughing when my phone vibrated again.

_What hotel are you staying at? I'll come get you and we can go to dinner or something…_

I texted Kouga the hotel and told him I'd be ready in about forty five minutes before digging through my suitcase for the perfect outfit and heading into the bathroom with a curling iron.

I checked myself out in the full length mirror almost an hour later and was happy with what I saw. I'd pulled on a deep purple V-neck t-shirt, some dark blue skinny jeans and some black two inch open toed heels. My hair was pulled half up in ringlets and I'd applied just a touch of makeup.

Grabbing my black purse and filling it with the essentials, I went to the door and as soon as I opened it, I was met with the pair of brown eyes that had haunted my dreams for the past two years. The same pair of eyes that I'd been trying to avoid at all costs…

Sesshoumaru Taisho was at my door.

Tears automatically started making my eyes itch.

"Kagome…?" He asked quietly. His voice hadn't changed at all, and the effect on me remained the same as well. That familiar shudder ran up my spine and back down, settling itself as a slight tingle in my toes. The tears in my wide eyes increased and I turned around swiftly, trying to slam the door in his face, however before the door could close all the way, something stopped it. I looked down and saw Sesshoumaru's foot between the door and the wall.

"Move. Your. Foot." I demanded in a low, toneless voice. Each word was accentuated and dripped with malice, a complete contradiction of my emotions.

"No. Let me in Kagome. We need to talk and you know it."

"I don't want to talk to you." I lied. "Now move your foot!" I yelled. He refused, staring me dead in my face.

I sighed and opened the door all the way. "Fine." I bit out. "Come in."

He walked in slowly, cautiously. It was as if I was going to attack him or something. We both knew I had every reason to do so and I knew he wouldn't blame me. But I refused to stoop down to that level. I wouldn't attack him like I wanted to when I claimed to be over him. He walked in and settled himself on the couch, still looking as if I was going to hit him, even from all the way across the room by the door.

"You stay. I'll leave."

A/N: LAST CHAP IN KAG POV FOR A VEEEEEEEERY LONG TIME!!

**Review replies:**

**Kouga's older woman: tropical vacation w/ Kouga has officially been ruined. Lol. Actually, Sango and Miroku and Kikyo know nothing about Sesshou being in Hawaii at all. That'll be accentuated in upcoming chapters though...  
**

**Kattana: yeah they gave Rin and Haku a break but i mean when you're that famous and everyone around you is famous you cant just dissapear lik that... And the next chap is the 1st of many Sess POV filled chapters. we've got a lot of ground to cover when it comes to him and it starts long before the Hawaii trip. but that's all i'm saying. ;p  
**


	6. PART 2 Revised

Pt 2

Chapter 1

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V. 

"Dammit." I muttered to myself as Kagome slammed the door behind her. I stayed on the couch and got comfortable. By the time I got out there she'd already be on the elevator and there was no way in hell I was going to race her down the stairs. I mean why waste all that energy when I can just wait here for her to come back? I went over to the door, planning on going to my room to get some sweats, when I saw her purse on the floor by the door… You know what they say about leaving a purse on the floor… you go broke faster. I picked up Kagome's purse, with the full intention of putting it on the bed and leaving it there, but I decided to take a quick look inside it and caught sight of something I didn't expect to see.

I went and put the purse on Gome's bed like I was going to but I stuck my hand inside and pulled out the picture that I'd noticed. I didn't expect her to have this. It was a picture of me and Kagome together on her eighteenth birthday. The day before I'd had to leave her. I sat back on the couch and toyed with the picture in my hands, thinking.

It'd been so long since I'd seen Kagome… I hadn't realized how much I actually… missed her. She had every right to hate me, and I wouldn't blame her for never speaking to me again after this, but I needed to lay my cards on the table. I'm not gonna sit here and front that it wasn't my fault that I left. Of course it was my fault. But it's not like I wanted to.

_Those same bitch ass crabs that'd jumped me, the same ones that my cousin, Yasha and Gome went to fuck up had caught up with me on my way home from the studio one day. It was about eleven and Roku and Sango had already left. It was before we'd found Gome in LA, so I was already pissed off. I'd been parked at a stop light and they surrounded my car, yelling at me to 'get the fuck out.' I pulled my pistol from under my seat, hid it under my shirt, stepped out, walked right up to the leader, and asked him what he wanted. _

"_I've heard a report back from one of my goons that your little bitch killed my cousin. Where is she?"_

_I remember my blood running cold. They were after Kagome. I knew I shouldn't have let her go with Miroku and Yasha, not like I had a choice in the matter. They were fin'a get it from me now… My problem never showed on my face or in my voice when I answered, "I aiin't got no bitches."_

_Four or five guys rushed me at the incline of the leader's head but before they could get close to me, I pulled the pistol out and pointed it at the leader's head. "One more step and I'll blow your leader's head off." They all froze. "Now I aiin't fin'a have a repeat of that shit a few months ago. Tell your goons to get the fuck back in the cars."_

_He looked me in my eyes, most likely measuring how serious I was. He was silent for so long that one of his goons got worried. "Naraku…?" He'd asked. _Naraku huh…?_ I'd stored his name away for later use. "You heard him." Naraku said. They all got back into the cars and had closed the doors before the leader spoke again. "All this commotion because you won't tell us where your little bitch is at... If she's nothing but a bitch you shouldn't even care, there's more where she came from." He paused for a moment, thinking. I took the time to try and calm myself down because he was pissing me off. "Ah…" He said after a while. "She aiin't your bitch, is she…? She's you __**hynna**__, your lady." _

"_You don't know what you're talking about crab. Now you get back in your whip and cut out blood."_

_His eyes narrowed at me for a moment and his hand twitched, as if he was going to reach for a gun, and I cocked mine. After that he seemed to realize I was serious and got into his car. "You better watch yourself cuhz, we'll be watching for her." Then he drove off, the others right behind him. I lowered the gun, put it on safety and climbed into my car, stuffing the pistol underneath my seat and headed home. _

I'd talked to Miroku the night after that.

"_They're after Kagome now Roku…" I told him one day while Sango was asleep, leaning back on the couch, my eyes closed. _

"_You lyin!" He cried out, getting to his feet. _

_I shook my head. "I guess one of the goons who was there got away and told the og. They're after her now because she's the only one he saw." _

_I could feel Miroku's eyes on me and tried to ignore him, without success. _

"_What're you gonna do now Sess..?" He asked. _

_I opened my eyes slowly, thinking. What _could _I do? I could tell her, let her freak out, then try and make her leave… but she won't leave. She's too stubborn for that; she'll want to stick with me through the whole shit… I could tell her and then _I_ could leave… But she'll be trying to contact me and I can't have the crabs figure out it was her… They'd kill her and then things would go bad… I could not tell her… but then what…? If she remained oblivious to the whole problem she'd definitely be safer, but what then? Do I stay? Do I leave?_

"_I don't know Rok…" I muttered. "I should leave… not tell her anything… keep her safe…"_

"_But can you do it…?" Miroku asked. "You know how much that'll hurt her if you leave…"_

_I groaned and leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees and ran my hands through my hair over and over again. It was a nervous habit I'd picked up over the years._

"_If it'll protect her, I think I can do it…"_

_Miroku walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Think it through before you do it Maru… that might be something you can't come back from."_

"_I know, but she's not here right now so I'll deal with that problem when it comes."_

Imagine my surprise when the next day I got a call from her at like eight in the morning.

_My phone was ringing loudly on the table. I don't know what made me answer it, but I did._

"_Hello…"_

"_Sess…?" I felt my eyes widen and I couldn't speak for a moment. _

"_Gome?" I'd know her voice anywhere but I asked just to be sure my mind wasn't playing tricks on me._

"_Yeah, it's me."_

_I couldn't control my emotions at that point. I was excited, confused, angry, happy and so many others all at the same time. I started asking questions back to back, concerned. It'd been over a month since she'd been missing._

"_Oh shit, where are you? Are you alright? Who're you with? How'd you-" _

_She cut me off, laughing, "Woah, slow down Babe. I'm in LA, I'm fine, and I'm at the police station. Can you come get me?"_

"_LA…? How the hell…?" I had no words at that moment._

"_It was Yura. I know you heard her voice when I was on the phone with you before. She kidnapped me and kept me in an apartment I guess in LA."_

"_What the fuck! Why the hell would she do something like that?" I was pissed. No, pissed didn't even cover how I'd felt at the moment. That bitch was gonna get it. I went and got into my car, started it, and was letting it warm up when she replied._

"_I think it's safe to say that the bitch is crazy Sess…" I heard her sigh. "As in she should be in the mental house kind of crazy. If she wouldn't have left me in a filthy apartment for weeks with no food I might feel bad for her." I laughed tensely, still seeing red. "So…" Gome started, hesitating a little. "…how long has it been exactly?"_

"_About a month…"I said, putting the car in gear and driving towards the freeway._

"_Fuck!" She yelled. "That's hella long! How the hell am I still alive?"_

_I felt all the blood leave my face at the thought of her dying. "I don't know..." I said. "…but I'm glad you are."_

"_Yeah. So am I." _

"_How'd you get outta there…?" I asked, curious._

"_I tipped my chair over and turned the radio up as loud as it would go. Apparently someone complained, which was what I was hoping for. I think I bruised one of the bones in my arm though." _

_I grinned in spite of myself. That was brilliant, I wasn't at all surprised she'd come up with that though, my girl was a genius. _

_I heard someone in the background speaking._

"_Yeah, someone's coming but not today. Can I see a doctor?" She replied. I assumed she meant someone was going to pick her up but not today._

"_What do you mean, not today? I'm already on my way." I said, offended that she really thought I'd leave her alone in LA for any longer than she needed to be. _

_I heard her laugh and couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I absolutely loved her laugh. "Actually, my boyfriend's on his way right now." _

_The person with her spoke again and she said, "Thank you." Then she spoke to me, "Sesshoumaru, I'll call you from the hospital."_

"_Ok." I'd said, and then we got off the phone and I was left to my thoughts._

_What to do, what to do…? I wondered. I'd already decided against telling her. It'd just scare her and there was no reason to because there was no way in hell I'd let anything happen to her. I'd never admit it to anyone other than her for obvious reasons, but I really do love that girl. _

_Do I love her enough to leave her though…? That was the real question._

Well the answer to that question is obvious now. I took my shoes off and pulled my legs onto the couch, thinking about when I finally got to see her after so long.

_I parked as close to the hospital doors as I could and walked inside, looking for her. The nurse had said they'd be downstairs waiting for me. Out of nowhere, I felt something slam into my chest and I felt slender arms close and tighten around my neck. I looked down, trying to keep my balance, and relaxed when I figured out it was Kagome._

"_Did you have to attack me?" I asked._

"_Do you know how long it's been since I've seen you?" She asked, looking up at me. I stifled a gasp. She looked sick. Her cheeks were sunken and her cheekbones, which stood out in a cute way before, now made her look like a skeleton. Her eyes were red and had bags under them, and her lips were kind of dry. _

"_A month and a day or so." I answered her question, moving a stray strand of limp hair out of her face. "Can we go now? You know neither one of us likes hospitals… And you need to eat."_

"_Yes, you can leave." A doctor said, walking up to us. He held his hand out and Kagome gave him her wrist. He cut the hospital bracelet off her wrist and I started steering us to the parking lot, where my car was waiting._

"_Thank you." I heard Kagome say over her shoulder._

_When we were both sitting in the car, I reached over and grabbed Gome's face with all the gentleness that I had. I pulled her toward me and kissed her like I'd been wanting to do since I found out where she was at. When I pulled away from her, I studied her face, making sure not to miss one single detail about her. And then she opened her eyes. I touched her face one more time, softly, and started driving. I couldn't leave her. _

_I needed her far more than she needed me._

A/N: BAM!! Sesshy's 1st appearance. What do you think? I usually don't write in guys' p.o.v.'s, it's harder for me so tell me how it sounds…

**Review Replies: **_**pictures of the story still wanted. tell ppl on deviantart, reward the same, the next chap three days before it's posted for every pic u give me!!**_

**23Inuyasha23**: haha, yeah. She was pissed. Sesshy cant even blame her… Lol. Hope you like this chap!

**kouga's older woman:** Lol. I don't blame you. but that part isn't coming for a while. There's a lot of ground to cover when it comes to Sess so Kouga wont make another appearance for a while. Sorry!

**Kattana:** Most of the secrets were in this chap. You see now why he left. Though at this point his leaving wasn't set in stone. You made a lot of good guesses, but I'm not revealing any secrets. Ur my favorite reviewer and everythin, but that jus ruins it! Hahaha. Hope you like the dip into Sesshy's mind, it's gonna last a while.

Love you all!!

Bella


	7. Reasons

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_I was silent the entire car ride, debating with myself on whether I was strong enough to leave her for her own good. When we got to Sacramento, six hours later, I still hadn't decided._

_Miroku and the others were happy as hell to see Kagome. Sango had lost her voice twice in the past month crying and we'd hardly recorded a thing. I hinted to Miroku and Inuyasha that Gome hadn't eaten in a month and they suggested we go out to eat. They even offered to treat everyone._

_Kagome got to choose the restaurant and we ended up eating at a Chinese Buffet. She ate a little of everything, refilling her plate at least five times. I kept trying to get her to eat more. I wasn't satisfied until I saw some color return to her cheeks._

_Sango and Kikyo told Gome about the truce her dad and I had made. I'd almost forgotten about that with everything else that'd been going on. She was really excited about that, it showed in her eyes. _

_I hated to bring down the mood, but someone needed to tell Kagome so I told her that Sango, Miroku, and I needed to leave the next morning to go on tour. It was obvious on her face that she was hurt that we had to leave so soon, but she didn't speak on it. That night, after Kagome had taken a forty five minute shower, using up all the hot water, I was fine with just holding her while she slept, playing with her damp hair and thinking. I didn't sleep that night, and when five thirty came and Roku, San, and I had to leave, I took most of my clothes with me. _

_Throughout the whole month and a half long tour, all I did when we weren't performing or giving interviews or doing photo shoots was wonder if I was doing the right thing. I knew this was going to be hard as hell; especially since I just couldn't picture a life without her in it; even if it was only temporary. _

_I bought a house in the outskirts of South Sacramento while we were on tour. Sango didn't know about it, but Miroku did. I also changed my phone number. The only one I gave it to was my brother. I asked him not to give it to Kagome or Sango. I didn't make a definite choice until San, Miro, and I got back to Sacramento from being on tour but I'd wanted to be prepared no matter what I chose. It was Sango and Kagome's birthday when we got back. On the way to the apartment, I stopped at a jewelry store and bought Gome a white gold circle of love necklace with red rubies instead of diamonds._

_Isaac and I treated Sango and Kagome, who was looking a lot healthier since the last time I saw her, to dinner and Kikyo and Inuyasha decided to tag along. After dinner, we went to a club nearby and were able to get in free since Yasha, Roku, Sango, and I all knew the bouncers. Kagome and I left early to have some time alone. I hadn't seen her in months and I wanted to be with her for a while. On our way home I gave her the necklace. As I suspected, she absolutely loved it._

_After our 'quality time,' I just laid in bed and watched Kagome sleep. She looked so peaceful, so happy. I ran the tips of my fingers from her shoulder down to her hip and back up, over and over again. She was beautiful. Perfect. _

_That's when I decided I could leave. There was no way in hell I could let this perfect creature be in harms way. She was everything any man could ever want: beautiful, smart, kind hearted, forgiving, strong, and sexy. I was lucky to have her; lucky she trusted me. I sighed sadly as I realized I was about to betray her trust and leave every serious promise I'd ever made her, unkempt. I smiled ruefully. It'd been Kagome who told me about that word. _

"_Unkempt," She'd said when I asked what the word meant, "is another way to say neglected." _

_Yes. I was neglecting almost every promise I'd ever made her by doing this, except the unspoken promise, the oath I never pledged, to protect her. _

I laughed out loud at the irony of it all. I left the girl I loved to protect her from my problems and now she hated me. I sighed, shaking my head, remembering when Sango and Miroku had met up with me in Hollywood.

"_You stupid, selfish bastard!" _

_I turned around at the sound of Sango's voice only to meet her fist on my cheek. Stunned, I stumbled back a couple steps. I was able to block her next punch and grab her other hand, holding her hands in front of me._

"_What're you babbling about?" I asked, irritated._

"_I can't believe you just left Kagome like that! Do you have any idea what it did to her when you left?" She yelled, trying to pull her hands away from me. _

"_Don't talk about things you don't understand Sango." I demanded, still refusing to let her hands go, but now refusing to look at her. I felt her body weight shift and turned to look at her only to have my forehead be met with the toe of her red and black Jordan's. _

_I literally saw stars as I stumbled back once again. I heard my cousin's booming laugh and saw him doubled over, Sango in his arms struggling to get away from him._

"_Now I see why you keep her." I said to him, rubbing my forehead. There was sure to be a bruise later. "She fights back."_

"_You did deserve that one Sess." Roku said standing straight but not releasing his hold on Sango._

"Why?_" I demanded, getting mad. _

"_You left Kagome!" Tiny yelled._

"_Sango shut the fuck up! You don't know shit about the situation!" I yelled back flinching at her. She glared at me and I glared right back, neither one of us would back down. Miroku, sensing danger, shifted Sango around so she was standing behind him in case he needed to protect her. I sighed and averted my gaze when I thought about when I'd done the same thing for a similar woman for a different situation._

"_You're both right, now both of you shut up." Roku said, playing peacemaker. "Sango, you don't know the whole problem so you shouldn't judge, and Sesshoumaru you were still wrong for leaving Kagome without telling her, no matter what the problem is. You could've just brought her with us Sess. I mean, don't the crabs know her face?"_

"_No!" I yelled. "They don't even know she's my girl, it's just a hunch. They know she was one of us because the only unprovoked attack on bloods recently was when they jumped me!"_

"_Well that changes things…" Miroku says, looking away from me, thinking still. Then he looked down at Sango._

"_Exactly." I said, following his train of thought. "If you were in my place and Sango was in danger because she was protecting _you_… What would you do?"_

"_I don't know…" Miroku said after a while._

"_Will someone _please_ explain to me what's going on?!"_

_Miroku pulled her down onto the couch on the bus and I left the room. I didn't need to hear this anymore._

I rubbed my forehead absent mindedly. That shit had really hurt. I never knew someone so small could have so much power… even in her legs…

My phone started ringing in my pocket and I answered it.

"Wassup."

"You tell me." Yasha said. "Did she agree to speak with you or what?"

"What do you think?" I asked rhetorically. Inuyasha knew Kagome just as well as I did.

"Let me guess… She left you there because you wouldn't leave?"

"Exactly."

"What're you fin'a do now?"

"I'm just gonna wait 'till she gets back. She's gonna have to come back eventually. All her stuff is here."

"Yeah. Well I hope she doesn't kill you Sess. You know that girl has a temper."

"Yup just as bad as Sango's."

Inuyasha laughed, probably remembering the bruise on my forehead just as clearly as I was. "Yea and we both know you don't need another one of those moments."

I smiled. He was right. "And the worse part is that she took karate with Sango for four and a half years…"

He laughed harder. "Well I'll let you get back to your moping. Sango, Kikyo, and Miroku still don't know you're there. I hope Kagome doesn't kill _me _for telling you when she got there…" He trailed off and I laughed.

"I'll make sure to leave you out of it."

"Thanks man."

"Yup, late." I hung up and shook my head, wishing Sango and Miroku would've let me talk to her sooner. It probably wouldn't be this bad if they had.

A/n:

**Review Replies: _pictures of the story still wanted. tell ppl on deviantart, reward the same, the next chap three days before it's posted for every pic u give me!!_**

**23inuyasha23: **Yeah i kno it's probably hard to imagine Sess talking like that. but i said back in Unpledged Oaths that he was really ooc, along with Kag...

**condorfan**: thank you. hope you like this chapter.

**Kattana: **yeah, you know what they say, first loves never die. and now you see why he didnt take her with him. if not, here it is in a nutshell. The crabs didnt know what she looked like. they just knew that she was associated with him, either a family member, close friend, or girlfriend. so if that's all they know, they're most likely going to have people watching him for females. also, they know her voice, so if they ever got a chance to get close enough to hear her speak and live, then it'd be a strong possibility that Kag would have to go into hiding or need constant protection and he didnt want that for her because he cares too much. and as for him all of a sudden trying to cross his I's and dot his T's, that'll be explained in the next chapter. Thanks so much for thinking Sess's pov is good. it's getting easier as i go.

Ciao!

Bella.**  
**


	8. She doesn't want me?

Chapter 3

_The same crab leader who'd threatened Gome's life, Naraku, had 'mysteriously vanished' a week before all this happened._

"_What do you mean you won't let me talk to her?!" _

_It'd been only six months since I left._

"_Kagome's so deep in this depression right now that I think seeing you will push her over the edge…" Sango said, trying to calm me down. "After that I don't think we'll be able to bring her back…"_

_I stopped arguing with her. I refused to admit it but she had a point. "As soon as she comes out of it I want her number." I demanded, walking away._

_That time came five months later. I heard Sango and Miroku talking about the recovery Kagome had made._

"_Give me her phone number. I really need to talk to her."_

_Sango had looked at me sadly before saying, "I asked her if she wanted your number but she said no… She doesn't want to talk to you Sess…"_

_I nodded, acting like it was all good, as if I'd expected it all along. But in reality, my entire world was crashing down in my ears. Kagome didn't want me anymore…_

I sighed, grimacing as I recalled the pain of that feeling clearly. I sighed sadly, twiddling the picture between my fingers, wondering if that was how Kagome had felt. If it was, I didn't blame her for hating me. She deserved to. The pain of that day echoed in my heart and I felt said organ clench painfully in my chest.

I was sick a lot after that. Roku used to joke that I was suffering from heartbreak, but deep down I think that was the actual problem. Nothing I usually liked doing held any interest for me anymore except recording. The two things I can remember doing all the time were follow Rin's music career and follow Gome's modeling career. I followed that obsessively.

All the pictures she took from every photo shoot were on a wall in my house somewhere. Most were in my bedroom. There was a blown up picture of her in a red and black bathing suit posing for Sports Illustrated on my ceiling. Sango said I was in love. Inuyasha and Miroku both said I'd lost my mind.

I remember when I first met Rin. She wasn't famous back then, but I remembered her face from that day when she got famous.

_Sango, Miroku and I were performing in San Jose when I met Rin. Kikyo was there too Rin'd gotten a backstage pass to our concert, along with two of her friends. She was a fan, I could tell by her home made Hood Fab t-shirt, but she wasn't a groupie, throwing herself at Miroku and I, like her friends obviously were. _

_One of her friends, taller than her by about three inches or so, was wearing the shortest skirt I'd ever had the misfortune to see, and her tube top hardly covered her chest. I grimaced at her and looked at Rin's other friend who was shorter than the first but taller than Rin. She was wearing a pair of short jean shorts and a tight, cropped blue halter top. I sighed and looked at Rin. I didn't know who she was at the time, but she was the only one of the three that didn't make my eyes burn. She had on a cut up white Hood Fab t-shirt that had a picture of Sango, Miroku, and me on the front and a pair of skinny jeans and red and white Jordan's. _

_For some odd reason, she reminded me of Kagome, but I couldn't figure out what it was about Rin that reminded me of Kagome. _

_The three girls were awestruck standing in front of Sango, Miroku and me. _

"_What's your name?" I'd asked Rin, walking right up to her._

"_R-Rin." She muttered so quiet that I'd had to strain to hear it. _

"_Hey Rin." I said. "Did you like the performance?"_

_She nodded a few times. I smiled. She was so innocent it was amazing. That's what it was. I thought to myself as an imaginary light bulb went on in my head. Her innocence is what reminded me of Gome. She's young, yes, but the innocence in her went beyond just her being young. It was the same sort of innocence that Kagome had when she was fourteen._

"_How old are you?" I asked. _

"_F-fourteen. I turn fifteen in two months."_

"_Wow." I said, faking ignorance. "You look at least seventeen." I saw her blush at my compliment and smiled. I turned to Sango and asked her to call Kohaku. _

"_Who's Kohaku?" I heard one of the girls ask Rin. I saw her shrug._

"_Haku!" Sango called. Her brother came stumbling out from one of the doors._

"_What?" He sounded hella irritated and I couldn't hold in my laugh. _

"_Sesshou wants you to meet somebody." I heard her whisper to him. I motioned for him to come over to where I was standing. He came and stood next to me, looking at me with confusion written all over his face. I draped my arm across his shoulders._

"_Kohaku, this is Rin. Rin," I said turning to her, "this is Kohaku. He's Tiny S's brother. He's fifteen." _

_I gave Kohaku a look that said clearly, 'you better get that number' and walked out of the building. Just because I was unhappy doesn't mean everyone else should be too._

I grinned. Those two had gotten a lot more serious than I thought they would. They reminded me of me and Kagome. How we used to be. My phone rang again and it was Sango on the caller id this time.

"Yes Sango?" I asked into the phone.

"Where the hell are you Sesshoumaru?"

"I took a vacation. I'm in Hawaii." I said. She paused before speaking again.

"Kagome told me you barged into her hotel room demanding she speak with you."

"Yes…"

"How the hell did you find out where she was going to be?"

"I heard you and Kikyo talking about sending Kagome to Maui and I heard you two agree on a hotel. The room you guys would book for her was obvious; the most expensive room in the hotel. So I booked the other room on this floor and waited until I heard her get here."

Sango was quiet for a while. "I hope she doesn't kill you Sess." She said quietly.

"She won't." I said with confidence. If she really hated me as much as she made everyone think she did, then she wouldn't carry a picture of us in her purse.

"Someone's confident." Tiny said, surprise in her voice.

"Let's just say I have reasons to believe she might still have feelings for me."

I heard Miroku laughing in the background.

A/N:

**Review Replies:**

**Kouga's older woman: **he might pin her down if that's what it'll take to get her to listen… And I can't say if she'll buy it or not, you'll just have to wait and see!

**Kattana: **Haha, yup he bruises. And have someone make a pic of Sesshy with a bruise and a pissed off Sango being held back by a laughing Roku and I you get whatever chapter is next before I post it. ;p I'd love to have sum visuals of my story!! And Miroku is Sesshy's cousin in this fic, and Yasha is his best friend. Kagome met both of them through Sessh. I don't think it'd be fair to him if they stopped talking to him because of Kagome. So they tend to stay out of it now. And trust, Sessh has no intentions of giving up.


	9. Takaishi

Chapter 4

When I finally got Sango off the phone, I laid back on the couch, making myself comfortable, and started thinking about my cousin Takaishi. We were the same age… Takaishi adored Kagome… I know he'd approve of what I was doing. Hell, he was more pissed than Sango when he found out I left her. He really tried to whoop my ass that day. Tried being the key word.

He did cuss me out though… called me a bunch of things that I didn't know what they meant… Damn I missed him…

_Those bastard crabs were going to die today… _

_That's all that was in my head as me, Miroku, all of our cousins, everyone we knew who repped blood, and everyone who just hated crabs, headed out to where we planned to meet the day before. There was about ten cars, at least five people in each car, and every person in every car had at least one gun. You do the math._

_They'd kidnapped my cousin's girl. "Tell us where your li'l bitch is at and maybe we'll let your cousin have his."_

_They'd given us a place to be and a time to be there. We decided right then that we'd had enough. We told them to bring the whole crew and we were bringing ours and we were gonna settle this shit once and for all. We pulled up to the abandoned lot that the crabs had wanted to meet us at and I remember scanning the place for hiding spots. The last thing we needed was hidden crabs… But there wasn't anything to worry about. There were no places anybody could be hiding in. the lot was nothing but open space. I got out of the car first, alone since my brother had to hold back Sango. We really needed to get her some anger management classes… Shaking that thought from my mind with a grin, I walked right up to the obvious leader. It was the same guy that'd been leader when they first started looking for Kag. Naraku._

"_I thought somebody killed you." I said abruptly, keeping my hand around one of the guns in the back of my pants._

"_Obviously not." He replied smugly. "I was shot, not killed. Now, are you ready to tell us where the girl is?" _

"_First things first, where's Yumi?"_

_Naraku grinned and signaled with his hand. Two men draped completely in blue came forward, Yumi being held between them, a blue t-shirt on her and a blue rag over her eyes. The guys brought her up to Naraku's side and he grabbed her by her arm, pulling her up next to him. His goons fell back after that. I could feel everyone's eyes on the three of us and it made me a little nervous, not that I'd let it show. _

"_Let her go and I'll tell you where Tenshi is." I used Kagome's middle name to try and fool the crab leader and so I could say I wasn't lying, and be telling the truth._

"_Tenshi… I'll remember that boy." He said pulling the blue rag off of Yumi and letting go of her arm. She ran passed me and to where I knew Takaishi was waiting for her. "Now where is she?" He demanded._

"_Up yours." I said, pulling the gun from my pants and shooting him right in the middle of his chest. As he fell to the ground, dying, I pulled out the other gun and started shooting at the rest of the crabs, backpedaling over to where Miroku and the others were pulling their own gats out. _

"_Hide Yumi in one of the cars." I called to Takaishi, still shooting. _

"_You aiin't gotta tell me, I already know!" I heard him yell at me._

_The sound of gunfire was everywhere. There was already a few bodies on the floor all of them wearing blue._

_Sango was in the car with Yumi, checking to make sure there were no injuries, and every one of ours that couldn't shoot anymore because of bullet wounds were sent back to her and Kikyo so that the two girls could treat them._

_I wasn't paying attention to anything around me except for my guns and the crabs, making sure none were getting to close to our side of the lot. _

_All of a sudden, I heard Yumi scream, "Takaishi, no!" _

_I looked to my left and saw Takaishi staggering, bent almost all the way over, and holding his arms across his stomach. There was a bullet wound in one of his shoulders and one of his legs. Putting one gun in my pants, I ran over to him, shooting with my other gun. I knelt next to him._

"_You alright Tay?" I asked. It was a stupid question, of course he wasn't ok. _

"_I'm fine." He said, trying to get up._

"_Bull shit." I said, helping him up. "I'm taking you back to Sangi and Kikyo. You need some sort of doctor."_

"_No I don't." He argued, trying to pull away from me. I kept a strong grip on him and called out to Roku to watch my back, pulling Takaishi away from the battlefield. _

"_Sango." I said walking up to her. "Keep him alive." I said letting him down on his back next to her. "And don't let him leave." I told her, standing straight and going back to where I saw Miro and Yasha. _

_It took awhile, but eventually all the crabs were on the ground, either dead or dying. I let my arms fall to my sides, exhaustion kicking in. damn what I wouldn't give to have one of Gome's massages right now… my shoulders tensed up more thinking about Kagome, so I stopped, focusing on something else instead._

_Six of the fifty or so on our side had died during the battle. Because that's definitely what this was… a battle. None of them were people I knew like that, so I wasn't trippin'. _

_Until I heard Yumi scream._

_I ran over to where she, Sango, and Kikyo were crouched behind one of the SUVs and felt my blood run cold. All three girls were crying, huddled around Takaishi's pale body. Yumi was laying across his chest and Sango and Kikyo were sitting on both sides of him, their hands covered in blood, tears on their cheeks and shock on their faces._

"_O-one of the b-bullets had p-punctured one of his l-lungs." Sango choked out. "T-there was n-nothing we c-could d-d-do."_

_Miroku knelt down next to her and pulled her into his lap while Inuyasha lifted Kikyo up and cradled her against his chest._

_I just stood there, stunned. Takaishi and I had always been close. _

"_H-his last words w-were 'T-tell Gome n-not to be t-too hard on h-him." Yumi sobbed._

_I clenched my fists. All five of us knew what he meant._

"_We know nothing." I said. _

"_What?" Yumi asked._

"_If anyone else asks, we don't know nothing." I said before turning around, climbing in my car and driving off._

_I drove out of the city and to a mountain out in the cuts. Nobody would know I was here… No one would come after me… _

_I sat on the hood of my car, shooting birds out of the sky. I didn't move, I didn't speak, and I tried not to think._

_My cousin was dead. The only cousin who didn't think I was a nutcase, and the only person who thought I still had a chance with Gome… gone. _

_I felt empty… like nothing in life mattered anymore. I wondered if I should even go back to my life… it was my fault after all… If I had gotten to him sooner, if I had been paying attention to him... this wouldn't have happened…_

_I looked at the loaded gun in my hand and considered using it on myself instead of the birds… _

_Then Kagome's face popped into my mind. No. I wouldn't take my life. I wouldn't give those crabs the satisfaction of knowing they'd gotten to me that much. And I wouldn't leave this Earth without telling Leah the truth. I owed her that… _

_I sat on the hood of my car all night; even after it started raining I sat there in the cold, letting the rain soak me to the bone, numbing my body. I found myself wishing that the ice cold rain could numb my mind as well. My phone rang._

"_Hello." I said into the receiver. My voice was blank; there was no emotion anywhere inside of me. I just felt empty, and my voice showed it._

"_Sesshou where are you?" Sango asked. She sounded relieved, and her voice was thick, as if she'd been crying still._

"_Are you still crying Sango?" I asked, avoiding her question._

"_A little." She confessed. "I just can't believe he's gone…" _

_I was quiet for a while before saying, "Me either San…"_

"_Where are you?" She asked. "Roku and I have been up all night worrying…"_

"_I aiin't worried bout that boy!" I heard Miroku in the background._

"_Yes he is Sess don't let him fool you."_

_It took a while, but her words registered. She said they'd been up all night…_

"_What time is it?" _

"_Five thirty…"_

_Damn… I'd been sitting out here all night… Suddenly all the exhaustion that I hadn't felt before crashed down on me and all I wanted to do was sleep._

"_I'm going home now." I said. "Don't worry about me, aiin't nothing to worry about." Then I hung up, got in my car and drove to my house._

I sighed, remembering the empty feeling too. It'd taken the cops two entire weeks to find Takaishi's body, and after that, they claimed there was no evidence and they couldn't investigate. It was true, considering Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, and Inuyasha had removed any aspect that could've possibly been evidence and traced back to us, but that shit had still made me mad. They could've still tried… I can't stand cops. They weren't fair to me or my family back when we were broke and they aiin't fair to us now that we're rich and internationally known. Good for nothing bitches…

A/N:

_**I've got a severe case of writers block now. if you want another chapter, i need some ideas. Kagome's not supposed to make another appearance for a while tho, so i need some stuff that Sesshou could've gone through in her absense... The faster i get ideas, the faster the next chapter gets up!!**_

_**Review replies!!**_

**Kattana: **i dont think so. she was so deep in her depression that they were scared that any mention of Sesshou would send her over the edge, break her so bad that they would never get her back... Would you risk doing that to someone you loved? And thanks for trying to get me some pictures, i really appreciate it.

**Kouga's Older Woman: **yeah her and kouga are out. but kouga's not going to come up to her room with her, kagome's return to the hotel room has already been written and decided, but it's not going to be posted until Sesshy's part is done. i want everyone to know what he's been up to in the 2 years preceding this whole thing.


	10. Kag is back! Revised and added to

Chapter 5

I sighed, thinking about Gome… and Takaishi. Sango had been the one to tell Kagome that he was dead… That I think was one of the hardest parts of his death. The fact that I couldn't share the grief with someone the way everyone else had been able. Kagome was the only one I'd ever been able to show weakness around, so I suffered in lonely silence.

Sango said that she hadn't seen Gome so sad since I left her… That in itself was saying something… and even worse, she said she felt bad because she wouldn't be able to attend the funeral. Why? Because I was going to be there.

I'd felt so shitty when Sango told me that, that I'd asked her to tell Kagome that I wouldn't be there so she'd go. I went, of course, but I stayed as far away from the ceremony as I could but still hear the pastor. And as soon as he was done speaking, I left.

_That was when Yura had caught up with me. I was just getting back to my house and I saw her parked in front; she was sitting on the hood. I felt my dormant anger stir at the sight of her._

"_I heard your cousin died." She said in a quiet voice. I hardly spared her a glance. "Wait!" She cried, grabbing my arm. I pulled away from her so fast that it caused her to jerk forward because she never got the chance to let me go. There were deep gashes from her nails on my arm that would scar. _

"_What the fuck do you want?" I snarled at her. I would never forgive her for what she did to Gome. Even if I lived two hundred years I would never forgive her._

"_I heard your cousin died…" She said again._

"_My cousin was _murdered._" I said trying to move past her. "Now if you'll excuse me I have more important things to attend to than _you._"_

_She blocked my way by pressing her back against my door. "I just thought maybe I could try to… take your mind off things… If you know what I mean..." She slid her shoulder out of her jacket and I finally took the time to notice what she was wearing._

_She had on a peacoat jacket that stopped just above her knees and a pair of about four inch high heels. The shoulder she flaunted was bare except for a thin strap that I recognized as a bra strap. _

_This bitch was trying to seduce me. _

"_Look," I said trying to control the rage I could feel building inside me, "I'll give you two seconds to move. If you don't move willingly, I will _make _you move. One…" She didn't move. "Two…" She still didn't move, so I roughly grabbed her arm and snatched her from in front of my door, flinging her as far away from me as I possibly could. I saw her stumble a bit and fall back onto her side, but paid her no attention. She'd caused enough problems in my life._

_I unlocked my door and walked inside before locking it again behind me._

_That night I lay in my bed and played the first song Hood Fab had ever performed, the one with Leah, over and over again, just listening to her voice. I hadn't felt so content since I walked out on her, but at the same time, I'd never felt so pathetic. _

I'd _left_ her._ And yet I was the one listening to her voice from a year and a half ago as if it could fix all my problems._

I sighed. I still did that; listened to her part in that song over, and over, and over.

"_Boy you're my everything_

_I'm all __**en amor**_

_Got me crazy I could sing_

_It's you I adore_

_I would never leave you lonely_

_My sexy one and only_

_Your ride-or-die girl_

_And your closest homie_

_**Te amo**__ baby boy_

_And nobody can stop it_

_Your love to me?_

_Nobody can top it._

_**Mi corazon**__, __**alma**_

_**Amor**__, __**y amigo**_

_All day and every night Babe,_

_**Escuche lo que digo**__"_

_**Escuche lo que digo…**_ Gome had said that means "listen to what I say…" was there a hidden meaning there that I should've been listening for? I shook my head. Now I'm over thinking things.

"Maybe I need a shrink…" I muttered to myself. Yasha and Roku sure thought I did. Especially after that crazy bitch took me to court trying to say I was the father of her kid…

_I can't remember her name, and I don't want to… All I remember about that girl is that one day I'm moping around, trying to keep myself busy so I didn't fall into depression, and the next there's some girl on my doorstep claiming to be pregnant with my baby._

_Now, I knew the kid wasn't mine, whether she was really pregnant or not, because I hadn't been intimate with anybody since that night with Gome. I know it sounds crazy, a guy abstinent for eighteen months, but I just hadn't been in the mood._

_When I refused to recognize the baby as mine and pay her monthly child support, the bitch took me to court. The baby hadn't even been born yet. Turns out she got drunk at some celebrity's party and slept with some random guy. She didn't know who he was but there was a witness who claimed that man was me. And guess who that witness was… Yura. _

"_At first I was jealous when ST took her to the room. I thought he was trying to get her alone to talk to her and I've been interested in him for years. But when three a.m. came and neither one of them had left the room, I started to get worried, I opened the door and found both of them in the bed naked, sleeping. I woke her up, helped her get dressed as quietly as I could and we left. She was still drunk when we left…"_

"_Your honor, what was the date of this event?" My lawyer asked the judge at my request. When the judge read us the date, I couldn't hold in my laugh and it echoed around the court room._

"_Something funny, Mr. Taisho?" The judged asked me, obviously annoyed._

"_Not necessarily funny your honor, more like ironic. The date in question was the day of my cousin's funeral. I was at my house laid up in my bed all night."_

"_Do you have any witnesses to this claim?" The judge asked suspiciously._

"_Actually, I do." I said, smugly. "My brother and sister-in-law can provide papers for the funeral arrangements with the date on them, and my sister-in-law and a few of my neighbors can testify that I was at home. I was blasting my music so loud the police were called. I paid the fine to prove it."_

_the judge nodded and instructed the detectives in the room to follow up on the information and the court would come together again in a month. _

_I stood up. "Your honor, if that proof is not enough to end this case," I sighed, "I'm more than willing to take a paternity test to prove I'm not that child's father."_

"_That sounds reasonable…" The judge said, nodding again._

"_As soon as the woman gives birth, my lawyer will call me and I will send in a sample of my DNA at the first chance I get."_

_The judge nodded, and the court was adjourned. _

_Of course, when that happened, the tests came up negative. The girl was, surprisingly, very polite about the whole thing. She apologized for wasting my time and left, baby girl, Kaileen, bundled in her arms. I heard from her once after that, and it was only to ask how I was doing and make sure there were no hard feelings._

_Yura, on the other hand, left angry and was soon arrested for perjury._

I wish I could say that girl was the only one to try that stupid shit… Three other pregnant women tried to claim me as the father of their kids. Those were taken care of easily the same way the first girl was taken care of.

If only I could say that was all I'd had to deal with in the past couple years. It seemed like God himself was trying to punish me for leaving Gome. Ever since I left her, I've gone through problem after problem after problem.

A week after the last girl had disappeared from my life; the press got an anonymous letter telling them that I'd been in jail before for drug dealing. So, naturally, they started digging into my past and came up with enough evidence to make into a story. My business was all over the tabloids and magazines. My fans didn't seem to care though, they left comments and messages on my myspace trying to keep my spirits up throughout the time my dealing was big news. Once the press realized that I wasn't trying to hide or deny it, they got bored with their pitiful lives and moved on to find a different celebrity to torture.

Things got kind of frustrating about a year and a half after I left Gome. I guess her and Yasha had gotten close over the past six weeks. He came at me all fucked up, even though he knew the story and agreed with me at the time.

"_You really fucked Kag over, Sess."_

_Alright, so maybe it wasn't that fucked up. It was just extremely irritating that my best friend, who I usually saw eye to eye with, thought that I seriously fucked up when I thought I was completely right. And I could hear it in his voice; he really thought I fucked up, badly. Of course, he couldn't tell I was irritated at first. I'd been locking up my emotions more than usual lately because most of them weren't something I wanted to deal with, ever._

"_How so?" I asked my voice emotionless. _

"_You left her-"_

"_You knew I was going to leave and why. Don't act surprised now because I actually did it Inuyasha." I snapped, interrupting what I'd anticipated to be a pointless, irritating rant that I had no reason to hear. _

"_I wasn't finished…" He grumbled, frustrated, most likely with my horrible attitude. I remember smirking, glad that I'd irritated him for a sadistic reason that I couldn't, and still can't, figure out._

"_Then finish." I said coldly. "I have other things to do."_

"_Damn Sess, why the hell are you…" He trailed off, putting two and two together. My bad mood, which had been steadily getting worse over the past six weeks, and my willing separation with Gome and came up with the right answer._

"_You miss her…" He muttered, sympathetic. His sympathy irritated the hell out of me. I didn't want anyone's sympathy or empathy or pity. _I'd _left _her_. If anybody needed all that, it was Gome. I didn't need, want, nor deserve it._

"_Of course I do. Now finish what you had to say so I can get off the phone and onto more important things."_

"_You didn't tell her why you left. She's a wreck now Sess… she hasn't eaten or slept in weeks and I heard her telling Roku the other day… Never mind. The point is that she's a mess. You need to tell her why."_

"_No. I don't. She'll get over it." I said dismissively. "Gome's a strong girl. She'll be fine without me soon enough."_

_Yash paused before asking, "But will you ever be fine without her…?"_

_I hung up on him without answering. _

That same question burned in my mind even now. I'd been thinking on it ever since he asked it and the answer slapped me in my face not long after. No. I'd never be alright without Gome…

It wasn't long after that that my grandpa got a hold of Roku and I with some… disturbing news.

_He came to my house one day, uninvited and without me knowing. I was just getting home from performing with Roku at a club and he was sitting on my couch._

"_Damn Sess, I swear if Kikyo wasn't your manager I probably never would've gotten to you." I instinctively reached for the gun in the back of my pants, but then I caught sight of my Grandpa Joe sitting on my couch like he'd been there a million times._

"_Don't scare me like that gramps. I could've killed you just now."_

"_You didn't though. I'm surprised you didn't recognize my voice. Some grandson you are." He teased, pulling himself up off the couch and coming to hug me. _

_I wrapped my arms around him and laughed. "Some granddad you are, not calling to let me know you were coming, knowing how jumpy I am."_

"_Mhmm. And I've heard that it's gotten worse over the past couple months. Feel like talking to me about it?"_

_I shuffled my feet, showing my emotions for once, I was nervous. "Not really…" I said._

_My granddad's eyes were wide when I looked up at him. I wasn't surprised; I haven't acted like this for years. "Oh we're talking about it. You don't have a choice anymore. Let's sit down kid."_

_I sighed; walking over to my couch and plopping down on it, my grandpa did the same right next to me. "So what happened?" he asked._

"_You know I left Gome, right?" I asked._

"_Yeah, Roku told me. But he wouldn't tell me why…"_

_I leaned back into the couch, running my hands over my head, and sighed. "You heard about me getting jumped right?" _

"_Not until I got back from Florida," He sighed, seeming irritated about that, "But yes."_

_I nodded. "Well while I was unconscious, Roku and Yasha took it upon themselves to go deal with the crabs that did it."_

"_Predictable." My grandpa said, not yet understanding the problem._

"_Yeah, well they made the mistake of deciding in front of Gome…" I sighed. _

"_She was your girl at the time. That's also understandable."_

"_Not with Gome gramps. You wouldn't get it because you don't really know her that well, but she's stubborn as a mule and she…"_

"_She loves you enough to handle a gun if she thought it'd be revenge for you…" He finished my sentence, finally understanding._

"_If you want to put it like that, then yes. So they talked about going to shoot up their safe house and she decided that she was going with them, and if she had to sneak along she'd do it. So they let her watch their backs outside. All our cousins were in San Diego on a road trip according to Roku so they decided that she'd be just fine by herself. They were wrong." I said, shaking my head. "She missed one, he snuck up on her, and, long story short, she got shot. And then on top of that, another one got away and told their leader, who came at me telling me that they were looking for her and I heard one of them say that they had her voice memorized."_

"_And you believed that shit?" my grandpa asked. "You and I both know that was most likely a lie."_

"_Most likely." I pointed out. "They could've been telling the truth. Did you really expect me to risk her life on a hunch? No matter how likely it was, it was still mostly a hunch… I couldn't expect her to stick around, risking her life, on a hunch, no matter how well placed." I said, looking at the blank he wall._

"_That wasn't your choice to make Sess… it should've been her choice whether to stay and risk her life or go and save it for sure. And I think both of us know what she'd decide."_

"_Yeah." I said, "She'd decide to leave."_

_I looked up at my Grandpa and laughed. He was looking at me like I'd grown another head out of my left eye or something. "What?" I asked._

_Grandpa shook his head and sighed, "And boy I thought you were smart…"_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, confused and a little irritated._

"_You really think she was going to get herself into a gang fight if she was going to leave you because of it? Now boy that's just stupid and irrational. That girl loves you far more than you seem to realize." The sentence strung a chord in my chest that I hadn't felt in a couple months. I hurried to silence it before my resolve weakened and I went back to her because of my own weakness. _

"_No gramps, you think she loves me a lot more than she really does."_

_He shook his head again, mumbling about "Young ass idiots think they're so damn smart."_

"_Whatever pop. You wouldn't get it. Girls these days are nothing like they used to be."_

"_Was she ride or die or not?" he asked._

"_She said she was-"_

"_And she proved it with all the shit she went through to be with you, and you repaid her by leaving her alone and confused." He interrupted me, looking dead in my face with a glare in his eyes._

_I shook my head and looked away. He was right and I knew it. But I wouldn't admit it. "Whatever gramps. We have different opinions, obviously, and it's going to stay that way so new subject, how've you been?"_

_He smiled at me and shook his head, amused. Then his face got more serious. "I've been pretty good. I talked to your father last week." He said. I quickly put two and two together._

"_That's why you're here." I said accusingly._

"_It's a part of why I'm here. I haven't seen you in months kid. I've _been_ trying to get hold of you, he just happened to talk to me right before I did."_

"_How convenient." I snapped sarcastically. Grandpa reached over and hit me, hard, on the back of my head._

"_Don't get smart with me boy." He growled, retracting his hand. "He didn't want me to ask you anything. He was just telling me that he gets out in a few years."_

"_How many?" I asked._

"_Three."_

"_And you want me to do something yourself." _

"_I want you to put some money aside for when he gets out. Just enough to hold him until he gets a job; and I want you to help him out with getting an apartment and stuff."_

"_Why would I do that?" _

"_Just because I asked you to. I'm not asking you to make friends with the guy or anything. Just acknowledge that he's your father and help him out a little bit."_

"_Fine." I groaned. "Just because you asked me to."_

_He smiled. "Good. And hopefully by the time he gets out you'll come to your senses and go back to Kagome."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Doubtful." I said, and then sighed. I got that from her._

"_Not." He said. Another Gome phrase. "You miss her more than you'll admit. It shouldn't take you more than three years to go back to her."_

"_Whatever gramps." I said, rolling my eyes._

I laughed out loud. The old man knew me better than I gave him credit for. It'd been less than two full years since that conversation and here I was, waiting for her to get back, from a date no less, so I can talk to her and try and work on 'us;' if there is still an 'us' in her eyes. I looked at the picture from her purse again and smiled. There's still hope for us. I can feel it.

I hadn't heard from my father in years. He'd never been in my life and I'd never wanted him in it. My mom always had this heartbroken look in her eyes when I used to ask about him. It pissed me off until I hated the man even though I'd never met him. He never had a chance at a good relationship with me and he never would. The first and only time I went to jail it was for dealing and he was in there. He must've made friends with someone in there because he called in a favor and asked to talk to me. I almost beat the shit out of him but the guard held me back. All he wanted to do was give me a pointless lecture about how he didn't want me or my brother to end up like him and a bunch of other bullshit. As if I'd ever break my mother's heart by going to jail. I was as close to being a mama's boy as I could get. Everything went through my mother. Speaking of my mom, she broke the news to me about four months ago; she's got herself a new boyfriend.

"_Hey Sess, can you come over sometime this week?" She'd asked me on the phone on a Sunday night, sounding apprehensive. _

"_Sure. When is a good day for you?" I asked, curious. I had things to do all week, photo shoots and interviews and recording all week, but this was my mom, I'd always make time for her._

"_How about tomorrow?"_

_I nodded. "Alright. Is seven good?" I had a photo shoot with Roku and Sango from seven in the morning until one in the afternoon and then we were going into the studio until about six thirty. _

"_Seven is perfect. I'll see you tomorrow Sess." She said._

"_Alright then. Bye mom."_

"_Bye."_

_***************************************************************************_

_The photo shoot was frustrating, as always. I've always hated taking pictures and only put up with the damn photo shoots because it was necessary for publicity. I sighed, leaning back in my seat, as I weaved through the dark streets of Sacramento, headed for the house I bought Mom a year and a half before. _

_When I got there, there was another car parked in the driveway next to hers. It was nice, and it wasn't familiar to me. Suspicious, I pulled the pistol from underneath the carpet on my seat, put it in the back of my pants and walked up to the house trying to be casual but truly fearing the worst._

"_Mom." I called, opening the door. It was unlocked which was weird. I pulled the gun out and started walking around, looking for her. I checked the clock on my phone, it was six-thirty. I was early. I walked from the formal living room into the regular living room, moving in a crouch, watching for any sign of movement that shouldn't be there. In the kitchen I saw the remains of two plates of my mother's cooking. I was confused now. She made a plate for someone who barged into her house…?_

"_Mom!" I called again. Still no answer. Suddenly, listening closer, I heard a noise coming from upstairs. I ran silently up the stairs and to her bedroom door. I heard moving, and it sounded like a struggle. Feeling slightly like James Bond, I kicked the bedroom door wide open, pistol held aloft. The sight that beheld me was, and still is, bad enough to burn my eyes. I screamed like a little girl and ran from the room._

_Seeing my mother…_intimate_ was not something I'd planned to do… _Ever.

_I went back downstairs and threw myself on mom's couch. A disgusted groan escaped my throat as I tried to dislodge the scene from my mind. I felt a hand on my back and flinched away from it with a shudder, turning over onto my back. It was my mother, just as I'd thought._

"_Sorry Sess… we weren't expecting you until seven…"_

"_You should've told me _not to come _until seven. Spared me the nightmares…"_

_She rolled her eyes and smacked the back of my head. "Quit overreacting."_

"_Overreacting?" I asked. "_You _didn't walk in on your mother and some guy doing… _THAT!! _Ugh…" I shuddered again, shaking my head and clenching my fists. "Gross…" I muttered._

"_That's what I wanted to talk to you about…" She said._

"_What? That you've been getting yo' _freak _on?"_

_She shook her head with a smile. "Something along those lines."_

_I shuddered again, head in my hands, and heard footsteps coming towards us. "Is that him?" I asked._

"_Yeah. Look up Sesshoumaru, have some respect."_

_I swallowed, clenched my fists and looked up at the man I'd just seen my mother with, holding myself unnaturally still. _

"_Sess, this is Toru. My boyfriend."_

_My eyes snapped to her, alarmed. "Your _what?!_"_

"_Oh come on Sessh don't be like that! That's exactly what Yasha said before…" She stopped suddenly, looking at Toru frantically. That's when I noticed that there were hand shaped bruises on his neck and shook my head. Yasha and his temper sometimes…He thinks of my mother as his own… _

"_You should already know how Inuyasha's temper is. Was Kikyo with him?"_

_She nodded. "I think that's the only reason Toru's not dead…"_

"_Then it couldn't be avoided." I stood up. "It's nice to meet you Toru. You take good care of my mother or you may find yourself someplace you don't want to be." The threat was clear, and he nodded. _

_I shook his hand, hugged my mom, and left._

I shuddered once again at the mere memory of that. Seeing my mom that way… Ugh… It was disgusting. Sango made fun of me for months when she found out and Inuyasha wanted to go back and finish what he started. It took me, Roku, and Kikyo to convince him otherwise. When we told him that Mom would be hurt, he finally relented and decided to let poor Toru live. Ugh… Traumatized didn't even begin to cover it…

Finding out about my mom's new guy was… unsettling to say the least. However, that was nothing compared to my mood when I found out about Kagome's new man. That was only a couple weeks ago… I heard Sango telling Kikyo that Gome had invited this guy… _Kouga…_ to meet her here, in Hawaii so that they could share the vacation time. That was another reason I came. It was bad enough finding out that she had a man, but that she was taking him with her on vacation was unbearable. I'd actually expected him to be staying here with her despite what Sango had said. She'd kept things from me before, in my eyes.

"_No way!" I'd heard Kikyo squeal in excitement. _

"_Yeah, girl. She told me last night that he's meeting her there." 'Who's meeting her where?' I wondered. There was never any doubt in my mind about who 'she' was._

"_Did she invite him to stay _with_ her?" Kikyo asked. My blood boiled at the thought. She better_ not_ have; whoever he is._

"_No stupid." Sango said. "They've only been dating for a couple months."_

"_Well they've already slept together so what's the…"_

_That'd been all I could take, "Kagome did what with who?!" I asked, trying to sound emotionless as I walked out of the hallway into the living room where they'd been speaking._

"_Oh shit…" I heard Sango mutter._

"_Oh shit is right." I said, anger leaking into my voice.._

"_How much did you hear?" Kikyo asked warily._

"_Enough." I said throwing myself on the couch opposite them. "So, Kagome's fucking somebody else?" _

"_Gome's _dating_ somebody else." Sango corrected, a frown on her face directed at me. "And I think she's entitled considering you're not her man anymore."_

"_Same thing" I said, waving her off and ignoring her second comment. "Who is he?"_

"_A god to all photographers, aspiring photographers, or just people who like cameras, Kouga Wolfe." Kikyo said. _

"_He and Gome used to date back when they were about to be freshmen in high school. He was the last boy she dated before she met you." Sango added rolling her eyes at Kikyo._

"_So she backtracked." I confirmed. "Upgrade or downgrade?" I asked, feigning nonchalance._

"_Neither." Kikyo said, most likely reading the anxiety that I knew was in my eyes. "You two are about on the same level even though you're two entirely different people-"_

"_How long have you known?" I asked Sango, cutting Kikyo off mid-sentence. _

_She was quiet for a while and I got part of my answer. Obviously it'd been a while. Sango was either counting the tie or hesitating because of how long she's known._

"_Well…?" I prompted._

"_It's been a couple months." She said, refusing to meet my gaze. It was the second reason then._

"_So Roku knows." I said. It wasn't a question and Sango didn't answer, clarifying what I already knew. I nodded, digesting the information and forcing down he emotions that made my chest hurt. My cousin knew how I felt about Gome and yet he kept from me that she was dating. I sighed, shaking my head. It wasn't like that and I knew it. They were all just trying to stay out of everything and be on good terms with both of us. That itself had to be hard. I couldn't get mad at them for that. _

_Without looking at either Sango or Kikyo, I stood up and walked over to the door. Right before I walked out, I paused and said over my shoulder, "I'm not mad about it."_

That was one of the toughest days of my life. I didn't know what I was going to do. I thought of showing up at her house one day, making her new boyfriend 'mysteriously' disappear, crashing her vacation, forcing somebody to give me her number and calling until she agreed to talk to me… and then I thought of giving up. That idea was rejected as soon as it came though, and it's obvious what I chose, considering the fact that I'm laid out on the couch in her hotel room waiting for her to come back.

Did I mention that Sango and Miroku had gotten engaged in the past few years? Yes, they'd gotten engaged about six or seven months ago, and Sango told Kagome that if she missed their wedding because I was going to be there Sango would personally make sure Gome got "a one way ticket to live with Jesus."

My phone rang and I answered it with a sigh.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sess, how you holdin up?" Sango's voice greeted me.

"I'm good. Bored as hell though. Gome's not back yet."

"She should be back soon. Look, I just wanted to let you know that Roku and I have thought of a date for the wedding, if you and Gome make nice tonight."

"And if we don't 'make nice?'"

"Then it's back to the drawing board."

I sighed and shook my head. "What's the date you came up with?'

"July 12th of next year."

I nodded. "Sounds good San."

"Yeah. But I'll let you get back to your waiting. It shouldn't be long now though it's almost eleven thirty and she called me at like nine."

I nodded again. "Alright then, I'll talk to you later."

"Yupp. Bye."

I hung up and started thinking again_. What if she didn't come back here...? What if she spent the night with old what's-his-face… Kouga or whatever… What would I do then…? _

I shook the thoughts from my head. She'd come back here, if for no other reason then to try and fight me. Whether she still wanted answers or not, she'd come back. And considering the fact that she had a picture of us in her purse, she'd want answers when she got here.

I pulled the picture off the coffee table and started twirling it between my fingers again. It dropped from my fingers as a knock sounded on the door. I picked it up and stuck it in my pocket as I headed to the door. I saw it was Gome when I looked through the peep hole. _I was right._ I opened the door, standing to the side so she could come in. _This…_ I realized as she started to walk in, refusing to look up at me _…is going to be a very interesting conversation._


	11. UNSPOKEN WORDS UP!

**Unspoken Words is finally up!! Sorry for the wait!!**


End file.
